


Melting Point

by Woon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Library, Swearing, loki being a bit of a creeper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: When she meets Loki, Josephine's world quickly changes.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I posted this well over a year ago. I had it posted elsewhere before taking it down and reworking it. Me finding old things in drafts and shaking them off. Hoping I keep the muse to work on this.

“I’m sorry but it says you already claimed that book, Ms. Beresford.” 

I frowned at him, “Well obviously someone has made a mistake. I am standing here in front of you and surprise,” I held up my empty hands, “No book in my hands.” 

I was getting louder, “Please lower your voice, ma’am.”

I did as asked, “Y’all fucked up, fix it.” After another ten minutes of going back and forth, he put me at the top of the waiting list. 

I felt a bit guilty for being a bitch to the guy, but they fucked up. Still, it wasn’t the library that had me annoyed. No, it was that damn asshole professor. Him and his damn hurdles, fucking lecher.

I dropped my bag down on my favorite table in the back of the library. No one ever sits here, it may be because sometimes it gets unusually cold. I didn’t mind it, I tend to run unusually hot anyhow. I pulled out a chair and plopped down into it, letting out a groan. I was feeling warmer than usual, maybe I was getting sick. Yeah, because I needed that on top of everything else. I unbuttoned the top three buttons on my blouse, I had gotten in the habit of having them buttoned all the way because of Professor Figley. I then unbuttoned a fourth since no one was around to see. I leaned forward resting my elbows on the table, “Shit, what am I going to do now?” I was fighting back tears.

“Were you wishing to engage me in conversation?” 

Shit, I hadn’t even seen him sitting there. Oh god, I was practically flashing my tits at this man. I quickly refastened two buttons. He put down his book and gave me his full attention. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was at this table.” I grabbed my bag and prepared to switch to another table, mostly out of embarrassment. 

“Oh. Leaving already?” He sounded disappointed.

“No. just switching tables.” 

He leaned forward in his seat, “Pity, you were just getting interesting.” The jerk glanced at my cleavage, letting his gaze linger before traveling up to meet my eyes with his icy blue ones. Fantastic, another fucking lecherous asshole. He must have seen the irritation in my eyes. “I’ve done something to annoy you?” The man smirked.

“Picked up on that did you.” Jackass. I pushed out from the table so hard the leg of the chair caught on the carpet causing my chair to tip back at an alarming rate. Before I could react the man was behind my chair stopping it from throwing me to the floor. I never even saw him move. “Thank you.” I managed once my initial shock had passed.

He was so close his lips practically grazed my ear, “If you caught my attention with just a few buttons, imagine how much interest you’ll gather if your breasts spill out of your blouse. You strike me as a lady who prefers privacy for that sort of… distraction” He purred softly into my ear. I felt my cheeks burning. I was embarrassed, annoyed, and to my dismay, a little aroused. Okay, very aroused. After fixing my chair, he circled back around the table to his seat, I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

I moved my chair slowly this time hands grabbing for my stuff again. “Still changing tables?” I narrowed my eyes at him, “Yes, I am.” Once out of my seat I started to move away. “Do you still need this book?” I turned to see him holding the book I had come to the library for in the first place. I saw the tag with my name on it, he was using it to mark his place. Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it feel free to slap that kudos maybe even drop a comment.


End file.
